


Let Everyone Know.

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Harry's drunk, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smut, obviously, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not their first time doing it in Harry's office, that's sure. And it's definitely not their first time doing it whilst Harry's had a few, but this specific time, it's different.</p>
<p>Mid thrust, blunt nails digging into heated skin, words escaping quivering lips; it is then that Peter caught what little word parted his boyfriend's red rimmed mouth.</p>
<p>"G-God, say that again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Everyone Know.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Daddy kink. I needed this. Okay.

All of Peter's senses seemed to be working in overdrive at the time he heard it, absent mindedly thrusting into his boyfriend's body a bit too hard, drawing a soft whimper from his bruised lips.

"Oh god, s-say that again."

| ~ |

Sex with Harry had become something he didn't miss out on. It was unplanned most of the time, but expected, unless it were a more serious occasion.  
At the very least, once a week. They changed it up quite often, from the position, to the place, and how they treated each other. It was soft, most of the time, anyway, much to the complaint of the young Osborn; Peter whispering sweet nothings into the ear of his panting and moaning boyfriend as his thrusts became more and more erratic.

This time, though, Harry was already slightly drunk when Peter arrived at his door, Chinese food in hand. His office looked to be in it's usual, immaculate state, looking past the discarded bottle of Tonic. Peter already knows what he's getting into when the blond nears him with a wavering and somewhat knowing smirk, tugging at his collar gently and pulling him closer. He's apparently too willing to oblige, dropping the bag of food on the nearby coffee table as his eyes fluttered shut, hands coming down to lay on his boyfriend's waist, pulling him that much closer.

Harry's already sucking on his neck whilst walking backwards, hands clenching on the collar of his annoyingly tight shirt. It's not long before they bump into the CEO's desk, Peter not taking his time with making space for his boyfriend, but instead just running his free hand over it, clearing most of it free of paperwork Harry probably wasn't going to get to at all. He doesn't seem to mind the messiness of it all, just letting Peter do whatever he wants as long as he gets to the point. 

"Hey." The heir muttered in between kisses, that one single word sounding unfairly seductive to Peter's ears.  
"Hey." Peter replied lamely, unsure of what he should say in this situation.

Harry doesn't seem to mind that, either, hands coming down to unbutton the teen's pants, managing to do this with only breaking the kiss for a few seconds. Peter, on the other hand was too busy taking Harry's vest off, tugging at his tie when his nimble fingers slipped the article of clothing off.

Peter moved away only to reach for the lube, Harry taking the time and breath of fresh air to unbutton his own increasingly tight pants. When back, the blond didn't waste time, slim fingers coming under the even slimmer T shirt, trailing and mapping out his muscles as they kissed again. Peter shivers like it's the first time Harry's touched him like this, panting into the other one's mouth once. And suddenly, this isn't enough, so as soon as he feels the blond start to take his shirt off, he pulls him up, making him sit on the table while his wiry fingers made quick work of his shirt. There's a moment of silence as they stare at each other, foreheads pressed against one another. Their eyes meet, scanning over one another, only meeting the raw lust they were both feeling as their hips accidentally brushed against each other.

A gasp parts Harry's red rimmed lips as he tilts his head back slightly; Peter takes the opportunity to start pressing the same amount of pressure that he felt pressed onto him earlier (if not, more), pressing incredulous amount of kisses onto his porcelain skin and leaving numerous red and purple blotches.   
While doing this (and trying not to focus on how vocal Harry was being), he started to pull the blond's previously unbuttoned pants off, letting them fall down to his ankles when done. Harry's cock juts out from in between them, desperate for more attention, which shows in the way Harry thrusts his hips up, embarrassingly needy sounds coming from his worn out lips.

The dark haired teen had just lubed his fingers up when his boyfriend' legs came to hook around his hips. He circled his hand over Harry's waist, raising him up just enough for his fingers to be able to penetrate his tight ring of muscle, stretching him out slowly and carefully as the other boy arched against him, especially when he found his prostate, pressing against it just enough to leave him on the edge. He pulls his fingers away before he could finish, though, much to the heir's disappointment.

Peter doesn't pay much attention to that, anyway, giving him a rushed "Wait up", while he lined his hips up with his boyfriend's pulsing hole. Harry's chest is heaving with want, but he begrudgingly obliges, burying his head into the taller boy's shoulder as he felt his cock start to penetrate him. He lets out a sigh of relief as he feels the familiar thrusts, panting more and more as Peter's pace grew quicker and quicker.

Harry raises his hands to dig his fingers into Peter's shoulders, not even noticing the endless amount of incoherent words that escape his throat as Peter essentially fucks him. Peter doesn't either, but when the words "Y-yes, just like that, d-daddy", he can't help but thrust his hips up more than he should, drawing a loud moan from the already whimpering heir. 

"Oh god, s-say that again." Peter says, thrusts becoming faster than before. Harry has to scan through his thoughts to know what Peter wants to hear, but he obliges, since he can't stand the idea of Peter stopping now.

Harry raises his chin enough to line his lips up to his boyfriend's ear, his legs trembling as he neared his climax. "F-Fuck me, daddy."

His cock twitches from inside the smaller one, and he instinctively moves his hand to stroke Harry's aching member, biting down on his shoulder for a moment before pulling away again, shifting so he could look Harry in the eye as he complied to his request, going as fast as he can. But then, just as he saw that the heir was just about to come, face flushed and desperate, he almost stops completely, rolling his hips teasingly slow as he watched him through heavy lidded eyelashes. "L-Louder."

Harry's too drunk and lost in the moment to remember he's at work and everyone can hear them at this point, teeth scraping over his bottom lip shortly before he says, "For the love of God, just f-fuck me."

Peter's not satisfied with that, apparently, still rolling his hips, the friction enough to increase both of theirs arousal but not nearly enough for either of them to come. "Still not enough."

A grit of his teeth, before he quickly gives in. "P-Please, daddy." 

Peter smirks a bit, raising his hand to run through his locks as he starts thrusting erratically once more. "Good boy." The smaller one is too busy shaking to comment afterwards, sobs of pleasure and countless whimpers emitting his red rimmed mouth as he comes off his high, shooting wads of come on both of their stomachs. Still, Peter pulls out before he could do the same, Harry taking note of this after a moment of catching his breath. He looks him in the eye before lowering his eyes, catching a glance of the pink tip of his erect shaft.

Harry slowly comes off the table, slipping down to his knees and looking up at the vigilante, knowing that this is what he wanted. He's levelled with a red, hard erection, the tip pressing over his cheek and smearing precome. Peter gently lowers his hand, open palm running through the blond locks in a way of praising him. "Such a good boy." This encourages the heir to lean forward, wrapping his lips eagerly around the tip and sucking him down easily, due to his lack of a gag reflex. After a moment of bobbing his head up and down, Peter's fingers curl into his hair almost roughly, keeping him there as he came with a groan. Harry swallows as much as he can handle, though some of the liquid manages to drip down his chin slowly. The vigilante soon pulls away, letting his quickly softening member hang between his legs as the hand in Harry's hair lowered to his cheek, thumb brushing the come away. The blond parts his lips over the thumb, though, smirking devilishly as he drew the digit in.

"G-God, /Harry/." He starts, pressing his thumb deeper into his already slick cavity. "We need to do this more often."


End file.
